1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine wherein a combustion chamber is formed between a cylinder block and a cylinder head opposite to a top portion of a piston that is slidably fitted in the cylinder block. An intake path extends from an inlet pipe, that is separately or integrally connected to the cylinder head, to the cylinder head and communicates with an intake valve port that opens to the top surface of the combustion chamber to be opened/closed with the intake valve.
2. Description of Background Art
Such internal combustion engine is disclosed in, for example, JP-A No. 2005-133548.
In the internal combustion engine as disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-133548, a downward projecting portion is formed on the top surface of an intake path in a mounting position of a fuel injection valve to reduce a fuel spraying space with the fuel injection valve to thereby avoid an abrupt change in the intake path area, a reduction in the flow rate of an intake air, and a reduction in the filling efficiency. To further improve power of the internal combustion engine, it is unnecessary to increase a flow rate as well as to secure an enough quantity of intake air flowing through the intake path.